Not alone.
thumb Dies wird eine Fanfiktion über Nick und Jeff. Sie spielt ab On my way/Auf dem Weg 3x14 Kurt und Blaine sind noch auf Dalton sowie Hunter schon früher. Viel spaß! :) Nobody said it was easy. ‘Make you glad you came’ ertönt es durch die riesige Aula der McKinley. Die Warblers haben mit Blaine zwar eine gute Stimme verloren aber mit Sebastian auch eine fantastische gewonnen. Blaine hat die Warblers aus unerklärlichen gründen verlassen. Dennoch ist Nick sich ziemlich sicher dass sie eine Chance bei den Regionals zu gewinnen haben. Immerhin tanzen sie so gut wie nie und die Stimme von Sebastian ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Dazu ist der neue, Hunter, ziemlich versessen darauf zu gewinnen was einerseits ein bisschen gruselig ist jedoch hat er es geschafft selbst dem unmotiviertesten Warbler genug druck zu machen das sie gewinnen müssen. Aber es ist sowieso niemand so gut wie Jeff. Nick versteht immer noch nicht wieso er kein Solo kriegt. Wenigstens eins. Jeff ist perfekt. Mehr als das. Er ist so wunderschön….lustig,sympathisch,hilfsbereit und so viel mehr. Nick weiß noch genau wie schüchtern er bei ihrem ersten zusammen treffen war. Er hat kaum geredet…und jetzt kennen sie sich über ein Jahr und Jeff möchte manchmal gar nicht mehr auf hören zu reden was Nick jedes Mal ein schmunzeln auf die Lippen setz. Nick liebt Jeff. Sehr sogar. Jedoch ist Jeff zu 100 Prozent nicht schwul und dazu hat Nick sich noch nicht mal geoutet. Klar, die Dalton hatte schon beziehungsweise hat viele Schwule wie Kurt,Sebastian,Blaine und sicher auch noch andere da die Dalton ja die 0 Toleranz Gegenüber Mobbing Politik ausübt…aber so mutig ist Nick nicht. Vor allem nicht gegenüber seinem Vater. Ein reicher Mann der nichts toleriert was ‚anders’ ist und ihn nur auf die Dalton geschickt hat weil es die einzige Privatschule in Lima und der nähe ist und nicht etwa weil sein Sohn dort vor Mobbing geschützt wird. Und genau deshalb ist die Chance mit Jeff zusammen zu kommen gleich Null. Vielleicht liebt Nick ihn ja auch gar nicht…vielleicht ist es nur die Einbildung weil er sein bester Freund und immer für ihn da ist…aber es fühlt sich so echt an. Und jedes mal wenn Jeff ihn ansieht fühlt es sich für ihn an als wäre alles um ihn herum weg. Dann sieht er nur noch ihn und ist glücklich. Mehr als glücklich. So erfüllt und ganz. Als würde ohne Jeff ein teil von ihm fehlen. Für einen kurzen Moment schaut Nick zu ihm rüber. Nur einen kurzen Moment will er sein lächeln und seinen Enthusiasmus zu sehen bekommen. Man sieht es Jeff förmlich an wenn er an etwas Freude hat. Doch ehe Nick sich versieht stolpert er gegen Sebastian und reißt ihn sowie sich zu Boden. Stille ertönt im Saal. Die Warblers haben aufgehört zu singen. Man könnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören…Doch schließlich ertönt eine Stimme. „NICK!“ Jeff schmeißt sich zu ihm auf die Knie. „Nick ist alles okay?“ fragt er ihn leise. „Nein…“ winselt er leise. „Ich habe alles versaut!“ So schnell wie möglich rappelt er sich auf und rennt von der Bühne. In dem Bereich in dem sie sich vor dem Auftrifft gesammelt haben bleibt er schließlich stehen als er die Stimme eines Jurors hört. „Disqualifiziert“ Die Worte drängen sich in Nicks Kopf. Er ist es nicht gewohnt zu verlieren wenn er dran schuld ist oder seinem Team zu schaden. Das hätte gar nicht passieren dürfen. Er hätte sich voll und ganz auf den Auftritt konzentrieren müssen und nicht auf Jeff…“WO IST DIESER MISTKERL?“ Nick zuckt zusammen. Das war Hunter. Wenn jemand sauer ist dann er. Aber er kann jetzt nicht wegrennen. Er hat den Warblers den Sieg ruiniert und muss sich ihnen jetzt stellen. Was würde Jeff denken wenn er einfach abhaut? Oder Sebastian? Kurt? Trent? Und all die anderen…sie würden ihn verstoßen. Also ballt er die Fäuste zusammen und wartet drauf dass die Warblers hinter die Bühne kommen. Aber es kommt niemand. Erst nach 3 viel zu langen Minuten die Nick sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt hat und voller Selbsthass verbrachte hört er Schritte. Aber es ist nur Hunter. Und er schaut ihn nicht sehr erfreut an. „H-Hunter es tut mir“ doch Nick kann nicht weiter sprechen denn Hunter schlägt ihn mit voller Wucht in seine Magengrube. Er stöhnt laut vor schmerz auf doch Hunter schlägt noch mal zu ohne etwas zu sagen. Langsam sinkt er auf die Knie. „Du“ Hunter tritt Nick mit voller Wucht in den Rücken. „ruinierst“ Und noch mal. Nur fester. „Alles!“ Hunter lässt seine volle Wut an dem stumme tränen verdrückendem Nick aus. Er tritt ihn gegen den Magen, in den Rücken und schließlich sogar ins Gesicht. Es ist krank was der Wille zum Sieg aus einem Menschen machen kann. Letzt endlich hört Nick ein knacken in seinem Rücken und spürt das warme Blut das von seiner Stirn über sein Gesicht läuft. Langsam aber sicher wird ihm Schwarz vor Augen. „Ey! Hunter!“ schreit Sebastian der plötzlich auf die beiden zu gerannt kommt. „Er soll sterben!“ brüllt Hunter laut und tritt noch einmal fest zu. „Reiß dich zusammen!“ Sebastian drängt ihn gegen die Wand und Hunter schaut ihn verachtend an. Doch er macht nichts. „Hau ab…“ sagt Sebastian schließlich doch er rührt sich nicht. „Na los! Oder ich ruf die Bullen!“ Normalerweise hätte Sebastian anders reagiert. Er wäre einfach vorbei gegangen. Vielleicht hätte er sogar mit gemacht…aber er versucht sich zu ändern. Für Kurt. Er will ihn. Sehr sogar. Blaine weiß das und aus diesem Grund hat er die Warblers verlassen, weil er dachte Kurt habe ihn betrogen oder des Weiteren. Kurt mag Sebastian auch. Aber nun mal noch nicht als Freund…und deshalb versucht er sich zu ändern. So was wie ein Bad Boy mit Herz. Außerdem mag er Nick. Er würde ihm nichts tun. Doch da wird er durch ein lautes schmerzerfülltes stöhnen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Hunter hat in der Zeit das weite gesucht. „Nick…“ Sebastian kniet sich neben ihn. „Nick versuch wach zu bleiben.“ Er hat angst ihn zu berühren…nicht das er dadurch noch mehr schmerzen empfindet. „Ich hol Hilfe okay?“. „Jeff“ murmelt er nur leise. „Ja ich hol Jeff…aber trete nicht wieder weg“ Überschrift des Abschnittes Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze